Macro
Definition Macros have been implemented into Star Wars Galaxies as a way to help the players. They are in game scripts that can be developed to automate an action, or series of actions. SWG Macros may be looped, and can also be used to take advantage of the toolbar for commands that are normally typed. Example -'' '/harvest hide;' To access your character specific macros go to the command browser window, and then select macro. Click new macro to get started. From that point all you have to do is type in the commands you would like to execute, give it a name and an icon and press OK. You should now have a macro in your macro's tab of the command browser. You can test the macro by double clicking the icon from there or if you prefer you can assign them to a hot key. Pressing the hotkey will start the macro. It's a good idea for anyone testing macros to utilize the '/dump;' call in a hotkey as you can potentially get your macro stuck in a loop and barring logging off, '/dump;' allows for you to stop a macro midstream. Useful macros Sampling macro title: afksample /sample; /pause 10; /ui action defaultButton; /pause 10; /macro afksample; antiafk this runs in the background to prevent away-from-keyboard status. /mood none; /pause 600; /macro antiafk; Crafting Grinding a crafting profession can be a real pain. Here's a macro to help you, without having to count schematics in the Datapad. Alternative formulations of this basic macro are presented in crafting macros. macro crafting_1 /pause 0.25; /pause 0.25; /ui action toolbarPane00; /ui action toolbarSlot12; /pause 1.5; /ui action defaultButton; /pause 3; /nextCraftingStage; /nextCraftingStage; /nextCraftingStage; /createPrototype practice noitem; /createPrototype practice noitem; /pause 1; /macro crafting_2; Explanation: Your crafting tools should be in the lower row of your first toolbar in this example. Now you should create up to 10 macros (depending on how long crafting takes). The next macro should start the next crafting tool, which should be in toolbarSlot13. The very last macro should call /macro crafting_1; again. Now, the trick is, before you start this macro, you ONCE craft the item you want to use for grinding manually. The crafting tool will remember, which item it was, hence the line /ui action defaultButton; The only thing you need to do now, is adding the resources during the crafting process. If you have high lag, you might want to adjust the ''/pause commands. Harvesting Sometimes all you need is a simple macro for harvesting after a kill. /harvest bone; <-- can be bone, meat, or hide /pause 1; /harvest; <-- catch all since not all creatures have bones However, many times when out exploring, you end up in a situation where the fighting is too fast paced to properly loot or harvest your kills. In times like that, a repeating loot and harvest macro will help. /harvest bone /pause 1 /harvest /pause 1 /macro harvest This macro is useful for both NPCs and MOBs. It will cause you to loot the NPC once they have died, then attempt to harvest bone from them. (you can substitute meat or hide) It will then wait once second, and try again. The final command will cause the macro to loop, providing you name the macro "harvest" Deathblow Macro Most useful to Bounty Hunters, but also great for anyone engaging in PVP. It is helpful to have this repeating in the background when the fight starts so there is no chance of missing an opportunity to use it. /deathblow /pause 1 /macro deathblow It may also be helpful to add the /macro deathblow command to the last line of the buff macro you have set up for pre fight buffing. Asteroid This is dragged from commands into your space skillbar, while flying a starship. /target asteroid; /follow; Guild A quick & easy macro to see who in the guild is logged on. Sometimes the macro misfires and has to be tried a second time. 123012 (-WHO-) and 139008 (K-S) are guild codes, got from joining channel and searching for guild. /chatr query guild.123012.guildchat; /pause 1; /chatr who guild.123012.guildchat; Saberblock This is a background macro for Jedi. /ui action toolbarSlot0x; (where x is the number of your toolbar slot) /pause 10; /m saberblock; afkYj This is an afk attack macro for combat characters: Before you use it, press Y button to swap from "+" to the "circle" target reticle. (00 is the 1st skill in skillbar: a heal) (02 is 3rd skill in bar: a ranged attack skill,so use a ranged weapon) /tar self; /pause .5; /ui action cycleTargetOutward; /pause .5; /ui action toolbarSlot02; /pause 1; /ui action toolbarSlot02; /pause 1; /ui action toolbarSlot02; /pause 1; /ui action toolbarSlot02; /pause 1; /ui action toolbarSlot02; /pause 1; /ui action toolbarSlot02; /pause 1; /ui action toolbarSlot00; /pause 1; /loot; /loot all; /pause 1; /macro afkYj; Entertainer Macros watchme /sing watch me to relieve fatigue; bye /sing bye soloflo (This can be used by all professions) (for dance & instrument) /flo 1; /pause 10; /flo 2; /pause 10; /flo 3; /pause 10; /flo 4; /pause 10; /flo 5; /pause 10; /flo 6; /pause 10; /flo 7; /pause 10; /flo 8; /pause 10; /macro soloflo; bandflo (for troupe & band) /bandflo 1; /pause 18; /bandflo 2; /pause 18; /bandflo 3; /pause 18; /bandflo 4; /pause 18; /bandflo 5; /pause 18; /bandflo 6; /pause 18; /bandflo 7; /pause 18; /bandflo 8; /pause 18; /macro bandflo; laser timed for constant display. /laser show; /pause 4.1; /macro laser; floorlight timed for constant display. /floorlight; /pause 4.1; /macro floorlight; External Links SWGrind.com - The Home for AFK Macro use in Star Wars Galaxies. Includes Macros for AFK Fishing, Forange, Hand Sampling, Combat, etc. Category:Macros